Forbidden Love
by 1314HPfans
Summary: Voldemort is back! But he's young and handsome again. James and Lily alive! Harry turn dark!TRHP SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Forbbiden Love

_**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!!!!**_

_SUMMARY: Voldemort is back!!! But he's young and handsome again. James and Lily alive?!! Harry turn dark?!_

_TR/HP SLASH_

_chapter 1_

_(FLASH)_

_A handsome young men with a strong naked body, smiling at the innocent 17 years old boy . His red scarlet eyes _

_looking at the emerald eyes warmly and said" Harry... I love you". Young Harry Potter 'the-boy-who-lived' was _

_dreaming young Tom Marvolo Riddle in 'naked'. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" he shouted as his lounge almost _

_pull out._

_(FLASH BACK)_

_" Now that 'is' nightmare!!" he said. He went to the bathroom to wash his sweaty face.He looked at the _

_mirror ' I can't believe Tom lo...lo...'loves' me!!! and why is he 'naked'?!! '. It is the first time that a 'men' say his _

_feeling to Harry at his 17 years. _

_ Afternoon_

_Harry is walking to the playground, he saw many small children playing. Then he saw Dudley and his Gang _

_bulliying a boy with red hairs. 'hmm... that boy is Mark Evan's.'. Dudley laugh loudly, it's seem he enjoyed _

_bulliying weaker than him. Harry is no longer could stand what Dudley's doing. "Stop it Dudley!!!" said Harry. _

_Dudley look at him "What d'you want... Potter?!"ask David a tall skinny boy with wrinkles over his face._

_" It's not nice to bully younger and weaker than you all... see at that boy... 1 versus 5 that not like a men fighting at _

_all. what a disgrace..." said Harry shooking his head looks dissapointed. " So you want us to kick your ass!! " said _

_Dudley his fatty big hands trying to hold Harry clothes. Ofcourse Harry hold Dudley hands back then swing him _

_down harldy. Everyone looks shock! Harry Potter bit Dudley Dursley in one move?!!!!!!!! That is a big news!_

_Harry look at the Dudley gang ran away. Then see if Marks okay. "Are you alright?" asked Harry gently. Mark _

_shook his head "I'm alright... thank you... Harry." he said and smile at him. Harry put out a hankerchief then clean_

_Mark dirty face. " It seem Dudley find another punching bag. I was his punching bag before. So I know how it hurts_

_badly. Anyway where's your mum and dad Mark?" ask Harry. Mark point his finger at the red and gold house. It _

_look like the colour of Gryffindor. " there they are!!" Harry look at them, then his eyes got wide... Marks parents is _

_Harry parents?!!!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry does not know what to say. "Oh my god…." He whispers. "This must be a dream…" He slowly walked behind Mark. The man with a messy jet-black hair smile to his son.

"Hey little kiddo." He said. "WHAT HAPPEN TO YOUR FACE!" he shouted.

Mark grinned at him. "It was nothing. That big whale Dudley just punches me."

"He was been threaten." said Harry.

Mark father turned his eyes to Harry. "Oh… are you Mark's friend?" he asked.

Harry shook his head. "I help him to get away from Dudley."

"I'm James Evans." He came forward then shook Harry's hands.

"Harry Potter sir. Nice to meet you." Said Harry.

"Well come in and have some tea. I want to thank you for saving my son," said James. Patting his hand to Harry shoulder.

"Honey. I bring a customer here." He said. A red long hair woman comes out of the kitchen.

"Hello. I am Lillian Evans. Are you a friend of Mark?" she asked.

"Err… no. I am just a neighbor who saw him fight with my cousin. Dudley Dursley." Said Harry. "I'm Harry Potter, nice to meet you. Ma'am."

"Just call me Lily. Wait here, I'm going to make some tea for you." She smile then walks back to the kitchen.

Harry sits properly. Mark change his new clothes then sit beside him. "Just make yourself home." He said.

Harry smiled at him. "Alright…"

He walked around the living room. Then notice a letter on the table. 'Hogwarts School of Witches and Wizardling'. "Mark you're already eleven?" he asked.

Mark nodded. "Yeah, why asked?" Harry turned to him, holding the letter.

"You're going to Hogwarts this year. You're a wizard." He said.

James and Lily heard their conversation then run towards Harry. "You know about it?" asked Mark.

Harry nodded. "I go there too. I'm now at seventh year." Smiling to them brightly.

"Would you tell us about it?" they asked together.

"It might be a long story." He said. However, he knows they do not care how long it is, they just only wanted to know.

They all sitting on the couch and hear the story about Hogwarts. Somehow, James and Lily look likes they were been in there.

"They lost their memories 17 years ago. They don't know what their real name is." Mark muttered to Harry. "Then they fell in love in the Hospital."

Harry fell silent. He looks at the two married couples. "I wonder…"


End file.
